


My Darling

by NinjagoKarly



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjagoKarly/pseuds/NinjagoKarly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem to me written by Cole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling

My heart beats for you;  
It always has, and it always will.  
Oh, how I just love your shiny black hair;  
I wanna feel it forever.  
And your dark brown eyes,  
I could stare at them, all day, every day.  
You are my Minnie, and I am your Mickey..  
My Juliet, your Romeo.  
My beauty, your beast.  
Without you, I feel lonely.  
Even if I'm always around other people,  
There's no way I can go on without you.  
But when you're around me,  
My heart beats a million times faster,  
And I am happy again.  
Before I met you,  
I felt as though nothing was going to make my life better.  
But now that I have you in my arms,  
I will do anything to protect you  
And keep you safe from harm  
I hope to be by your side for all eternity.  
I will never let you go.

I love you, my darling.  
Forever and always.


End file.
